dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Years in El Kadsreian television since 2010s
This is a list of years in El Kadsreian television, with events occurring since 2010s. 2010 * May 18 - El TV Kadsre, the national broadcaster of the El Kadsre, rebrands itself again while keeping channel names. * September 2 - Star TV had a go at reviving the El Kadsre classic Top Town, however, it certainly wasn’t as good as the original the huge difference was that the 2010 version all took place in one location at Mistral Park in Caleum and due to health and safety issues the whole thing was water based. The original took place on a local sports field of a different El Kadsre town each week and competitions were not just water based. The 2010 version was more like the overseas TV series WipeOut El Kadsre. * November 14 - At 8 pm, all TV channels in EK showed an anti-drug public information film called Your "No" Changes Everything ''which lasts 2 minutes. 2011 * March 25 - El Kadsre celebrated 60 years of Television. To mark the occasion El TV Kadsre ran a quiz show and this advertisement. * March 26 - El TV Kadsre 2 did later on-screen a ''60 Years of News documentary and a documentary series titled 60 Years of El Kadsre Television was screened on RGN. * October 13 - TTV becomes independent and begins being financed by the company itself. * December 1 - TTV, an El Kadsriean public channel, rebrands itself and switches to 16:9. * December 22 - The final analog signals are turned off in El Kadsre City and Surrounds as well as East El Kadsre and Glonisla Island, bringing an end to 60 years of analog broadcasting in El Kadsre. 2012 * May 5 - TV 6 decided to have a go at running a Telethon, El TV Kadsre last ran a Telethon in 2007. The new Telethon was called The Big Night In and raised money for the KidsCan El Kadsre. The producers went to the effort of creating a new song to celebrate a new total but fortunately the classic “Thank you very much for your kind donation” song was used for much of the event. As mentioned earlier the new Telethon took place in El Kadsre City and Capulco with viewers all seeing the same content, this differed from the early Telethons where each region screened their regions Telethon party. 2013 * March 11 - Viva Television launched a new logo and rebrands itself. 2014 * March 31 - RTV rebrands itself. 2015 * September 14 - RGN rebrands itself. 2016 * August 6 - Viva Television rebrands itself. * October 1 - TTV launched a new logo and rebrands itself. 2017 * April 1 - El TV Kadsre Television Network rebrands most services, channels, networks, and stations, and introduced a new logo. * May 1 - Regal Group Network rebrands TV channels including RTV and RGN for a material design-like look. Also, Regal Group Network website was redesigned. * July 29 - At 7:30 pm, all TV channels in El TV Kadsre showed a road safety public information films called Always Roads which last 10 minutes. 2018 * January 29 - Regal Group Network got a major rebranding and gets a new logos. Also, Regal Group Network website changes including new features and programs. Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:History Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018